


Floating

by jhonyrath1005



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhonyrath1005/pseuds/jhonyrath1005
Summary: Stiles tenta lidar com os efeitos pós-Nogitsune.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Passando por uma depressão fodida, decidi falar um pouco sobre isso por meio de uma fic com um dos meus personagens preferidos. A história gira em torno dos efeitos pós-Nogitsune. 
> 
> Suicidal Thoughts if you squint it.

Eles me disseram pra escrever quando tudo estivesse caindo, ruindo, desabando sobre minha cabeça e esmagando o meu corpo com os escombros da culpa.

Eles me disseram para chorar quando sentisse meu peito pesado demais para respirar.

Eles me disseram que tudo iria ficar bem no final, mesmo que esse caminho, agora, parecesse muito escuro para enxergar o ponto de chegada. As coisas passam, o sol sempre aparece, as lágrimas secam por conta própria, a música e o filme sempre têm o último segundo.

E eu falei para mim mesmo, inúmeras e inúmeras vezes, que as coisas se ajeitariam, que a vida era como um quebra-cabeça e que não havia problema se eu não o completasse logo.

Também sussurrei que eu não precisava ser forte o tempo inteiro, que eu podia gritar, me bater, me cortar, me martirizar, me vitimizar, porque já estou cansado de tentar seguir em frente e não achar uma porta aberta. Já estou cansado de nadar, flutuar à deriva, e sentir o peso da água lutando para ocupar meu espaço no mundo.

Eu quero mudar de pele, de cidade, de país… mudar de nome, mudar a cor do meu cabelo, dos meus olhos, mudar meu jeito, minha personalidade, minha voz, meu corpo, meu pensamento e meu coração. Quero mudar minhas fibras, minhas células, meu DNA.

Quero ser tudo e todos. Quero ser ninguém ao mesmo tempo. Foi isso o que disse a mim mesmo e não a eles.

Eles me disseram pra continuar lutando e não desistir. Que a vida valia a pena ser vivida. Só que eles nunca perguntaram se eu queria estar aqui… talvez, só talvez, eu tenha que sussurrar no meu ouvido por mais algum tempo. Até que eu não tenha mais energia pra falar mais nada.


End file.
